Cribbage
Information Cribbage is a shareware solitaire game written by Chris Christensen. Overview Cribbage is a two playcard game. In this version, it is a one player and one computer card game. It is played in a series of rounds called "Laying Away", "The Play" and "The Show" or "Showing". The Cribbage Board Cribbage is played, through some amazing coincidence, on a cribbage board. A cribbage board is a rectangular piece of wood with four rows of 30 holes. Each player keeps track of his or her score by moving two pegs around two of these rows. The two pegs are used to show both the current score and the previous score. As a player scores, the peg which is furthest back will jump ahead of the other peg the appropriate number of holes. The pegs are moved down the outer row and up the inner row. "Once around" the board is a game of 61 points, and "Twice around" is a game of 121 points. The Cards Cribbage is played with a full deck of 52 playing card (which is more than can be said for cribbage players). An ace has a value of 1. The ten and all face cards have a value of 10. "Laying Away" After cutting to see who deals, six cards are dealt to each player. Each player discards two of these cards to the "Crib". The crib is always owned by te dealer of the hand and will score points for the dealer during the "Show". The deal will try to put cards into the crib that will make the crib of value, while the non-dealer will try to lay away junk. The "Starter" After both players have put two cards in the crib, the top card of the deck is turned over. This card is called "Starter". Although the starter is revealed just after laying away cards to the crib in general, it is not used until the "Play". The exception to this rule is that when a Jack is cut as the starter, the dealer will immediately peg "Two for his heels". Really, I am not making this stuff up. The "Play" The non-dealer begins the round called the "Play" by taking a card from his hand, placing it face up in front of him and annoucing its value. The dealer will then lay a card down in turn and announce the total of the value o the two cards. Play continues to alternate between the two players, until one of them cannot place a card down without exceeding the sum of 31. The last player that can play a card will peh one for "Go". If the last player is able to make the sum exactly 31, then he will peg two instead. '- 15' A player who make the total add up to 15 pegs 2 points. '- Pair' A player who plays a card of the same rank as the previous card pehs 2 for a pair. The cards must be the same rank, not value. A ten and a King do not make a pair even though they both have a value of 10. '- Pair Royal' A player who plays a card of the same rank as the two previous card pegs 6 for a "pair royal" (three of a kind). '- Double Pair Royal' A player who plays a card of the same rank as the three previous card pegs 12 for a "double pair royal" (four of a kind). '- Run' If a player plays a card which makes a sequence of three or more with the cards played previously, he pegs 1 for each card in the run. The cards do not have to be played in sequence, nor does the suit of the card matter. A run depends on the cards rank alone. J,9,10 played in that order will make a run of 3 while 5,4,7,6 will make a run of 4, Like all scoring during the "Play", runs do not count if interrupted by a Go. The "Show" After the play is done, the value of the hands are shown or counted. The nondealer always shows the value of his hand first, then the dealer and finally the dealer's crib. The starter is counted as part of each of the hands while it is being shown, so each hand includes five cards. The combinations in the show are only sightly different from those in the play. '- 15' A player pegs two for each combination of two or more cards that adds up to fifteen '- Pair' A player pegs two for each combination of cards that form a pair. (Thus three cards alike can make 3 unique pairs for 6 points). '- Run' A player pegs one for every card in a run of three or more cards '- Flush' Four cards of the same suit in the hand (not counting the starter) scores 4 points. Four cards of the same suit in the hand or crib that are the same suit as the starter score five points. (A four flush in the Crib does not count for points) '- "His Nobs" ' A Jack in the hand or crib that is the same suit as the starter scores one for "his nobs". "Muggins!" The value of the hands and the cribs are counted out loud. If you can find more points in your opponenet's hand than he has counted you can cry "Muggins!" and score the diffrerence for yourself. This is not a universal rule of Cribbage, but it is one this program will use. Gallery CRIBBAGE.PNG|Cribbage's Title CRIBBAGE_COLOR.PNG|Cribbage in Color Category:C Category:Games Category:Cards Category:B&W Category:Color Category:Shareware Category:1988